Max Effingo
"I'm just a stupid delinquent, right? That's what everybody seems to think thanks to you guys...so why not act the part?" ― Max, to some of his clones. '''Max Effingo, '''is a meta/glitch human that appears in the Metaverse, and the Lettuceverse. He is an absent-minded but friendly person that has the ability to clone himself an infinite amount of times, and has a unique part to it, whereas all of his clones have different personalities, skills, and mannerisms. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Max is usually seen wearing an orange T-shirt and sweat pants, with orange and black running shoes. He has bushy brown hair, and has a small birthmark on his chin, He also has a gap between his front teeth. All of his clones look slightly different due to their mannerisms. He also wears a brown newsboy cap and an orange bandanna tied around his neck. Clone Leitmotifs *Steve's Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOZgQKDZ3i0&t *Dave, Bob, Looney, and Jerry's Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A05upju9tg *Cut, Cletus and Techno's theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-g1sdxFInQ *Comik and Dank's theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ep7t3mRE4hE *Private's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgnw22FZoDo&t *Sarge's Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCEvJZb0SWs Personality Max is a somewhat pessimistic person that tends to hide his doubts with cheerful jokes and an affable demeanor. He has a interest in video games, manga, and the like. He seems to be very theatrical in his mannerisms, frequently making poses with Emma. Max also seems to lose track of what he was saying after rambling for a bit, showcasing a bit of an absent-minded thought process. Max also refers to himself as a "delinquent" because of his constant running into trouble, and seems to be proud of it. However, most of this is just a facade, as he deeply resents his bad luck and power, and is hiding some dark tendencies. He deeply hates his clones for ruining his life and constantly getting him into trouble, and it gets to the point where he slowly starts murdering some of the more outspoken ones, and bringing in new ones to police the old ones. Max also doesn't have the best composure or mental state, and frequently cracks under stress, pressure, or anger. He usually gets whipped back into sanity by Emma Breeze. Clones (More clones will appear as series goes on) *Steve is clone #1, and is more quick thinking and chill then Max, and is generally the relaxed and most normal clone. He is seen leaning on a wall most of the time. He can be a bit conceited at times, but is well-meaning and always calm. He appears the most out of the clones, and generally is seen as a leader to the rest of them. He is also something of a snarker, usually making remarks at Max's or the other clones' ineptitude. *Bob is clone #2 and is extremely gluttonous, he is always seen eating something, even when he is first made, he rarely talks, as he always has food in his mouth. He is also mostly apathetic to the chaos around him. *Dave is clone #3: and is psychopathic, cannibalistic homicidal, evil, and sadistic. He openly states he would kill Max, and all of the other clones if it wouldn’t cause him to disappear. *Cletus is Clone #4 and is a complete redneck. He talks with a southern accent, and seems to have a tractor somewhere that he always mentions. He is addicted to moonshine, and will go into a rage if he hasn't had any moonshine in a while. *Comik: Clone #5, and is one of the main secondary clones. He is a self-proclaimed comedian, though his jokes usually fall fat. He has a very upbeat attitude, and is the morale keeper in fights he is present in. Has a habit of referring to the other heroes and clones as his “audience” and talks much like a stand up comic. *Techno: Clone #6 is the brainiac clone, and is able to solve complex calculus in his head, and crack codes quite easily, he talks with a British accent for some reason, and is seen often enough. He is very egotistical, and is one of the main secondary clones. Often speaks with very big words so people can't understand him. *Looney: Clone #7, and is a parody of the looney tunes. His generally quite insane, and has a habit saying "YOOOOHOOOOO" in his sentences. He likes to put on various disguises, and can dig underground and pop up with lightning fast speed. *Cut: Clone #8 and is extremely depressed, and has emo tendencies. He has a habit of sarcastically jibbing at the positiveness that most of the other clones have, and is shown to be fearless when fighting, stating he likes the feeling of death. He is sometimes seen trying to cut himself with a small wooden spoon is his background appearances. Weirdly, he seems to get along with Techno. *Jerry:Clone #9, and is a minor clone. He is a part of a running gag where Max makes him do some sort of boring/dangerous task. Jerry is the only clone to call Max "Boss". Jerry seems to be aware of his running gag, where he sadly groans whenever it happens, but then perks right up with a "Yes boss" and gets right to it. *Dank:Clone #10 and is a complete druggie. He will get and use any drug, and even make up his own by smoking eggplant or snorting chili power, and believes this gives him magical powers. He seems to be in his own world, and isn't very bright. He seems to get along with Comik. *Sarg: Clone #11 and acts like a stereotypical drill sergeant, and serves as a director of the clones in fights. He is very quick to anger, and has a tendency to call the other clones "Maggots". He is is always seen in a duo with Private, and chides him for being nice and cowardly. *Private: Clone #12 and is always seen with Sarg, being his "apprentice". He is somewhat cowardly, but compassionate and is nice to everyone, which gets on Sarg's nerves. He seems to quite absent-minded. Sarg frequently disciplines him. *Rush:Clone #13 and is extremely vulgar and hyperactive. He is reckless and usually instigates most of the clones' troublemaking. Ironically, because of his idiotic and motormouth nature, none of the other clones seem to like him much. *West:Clone #14 and acts like a stereotypical cowboy. He says things like "pardner" and seems to think he's in the wild west. One of the few clones that are extremely loyal to Max, although he was named by Max for the express purpose of forcing the other clones to obey him. *Jeeves: Clone #15 and acts like a generic butler. He is always seen holding a platter of various snacks, and speaks with a British accent. He is one of the few clones that are loyal to Max, although he was named by Max for the express purpose of forcing the other clones to obey him. Backstory Max was born, and quickly gained the chagrin of his parents and everyone around him to his power and his inability to properly control it. His clones were even more of a troublemaker then he was, which landed him the blame for many incidents around town. After being scorned by everyone except his best friend, Emma Breeze, he decided to become the delinquent everyone took him for, and started playing pranks all over town until his family got fed up with him, and subsequently threw him out for being a "failure". Emma soon joined him on the streets out in solidarity with him, and they raised hell all over town until they encountered the NGD. ARC 1:Metaverse Max is a main character in series 3 of heroes. ARC 2: Lettuceverse XXX Abilities *"Me's a Crowd":Max can infinitely split clones of himself out. The more clones he has out, the tougher it is to maintain, and for some unknown reason his clones each have their own unique name,personality, and number. Their number corresponds to the order Max met and named them in. He can also spawn in specific clones if he needs their diverse set of skills for something in particular. Combat Techniques *Clone Bridge: Max splits into a bunch of clones, and they latch onto the edge of something, allowing Max to use them as a bridge or ladder, much to their disliking. *Clone Barrier: Max splits into a bunch of clones that surround the enemy. *Clone frog: Max splits into a bunch of clones, and he jumps on them to get to higher places quickly, the name is a pun of the game "Leap frog". *Clone Fist: All of the clones link with each-other to form a shape of a giant fist, and can punch with devastating force. Limitations *If Max gets stunned or otherwise incapacitated, his clones will disappear. *As all the clones have their own personality, they will sometimes bicker with one another, and need to all agree. Stats Power:3/5 Speed:2/5 Endurance:2/5 Technique:4/5 Intelligence:3/5 Composure:2/5 Agreeableness:5/5 Trivia *Max's last name means Duplicate or copy in Latin. *Max is an avid overwatch player. Category:Male Characters Category:Metaverse Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Character Sheets